


Un Incontro Inaspettato

by Kazaha_87



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Vulgar Language, flirting in front of gore, ghigni da tutte le parti, odio verso le donne e le prostitute, pazzia, una storia di Shinigami
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante una notte di pioggia in pieno inverno, giusto a seguito dell'ultima raccolta del suo turno di lavoro, un inaspettato spettatore interrompe Grell proprio sul più bello mentre sta sfogando tutta la sua frustrazione e il suo odio verso le donne - e le prostitute in particolare - e gli rovina il divertimento...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Incontro Inaspettato

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Unexpected Encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229303) by [Kazaha_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87). 



Come prevedibile dalla Londra mortale, stava ricominciando a diluviare per la _terza_ volta da quando avevano iniziato il loro turno, e ora la pioggia era anche più forte e fastidiosa di prima nel freddo perforante di quella notte nel cuore di dicembre.

“AARGH! Odio quando mi cola il mascara e mi si appiccicano i capelli alla fronte per tutto ciò che non è sangue o sudore dopo una bella sessione di sesso sfrenato fra le lenzuola… o una bella battaglia col mio Sebas-chan!”, si lamentò il Rosso Shinigami mentre tentava, invano, di schermarsi dalla pioggia cercando di coprirsi con la sua Falce della Morte a forma di motosega.

Il suo giovane apprendista, che da un qualche anno a quella parte faceva coppia con lui e che cominciava a diventare impaziente ogni volta che il loro turno volgeva al termine e rimanevano solo le ultime anime da raccogliere, ovviamente non stava ascoltando i vaneggiamenti del suoi tutore.

“Senpai! È l’ultima anima del nostro turno e non sembra nulla di troppo complicato… potresti coprirmi? Per favore!!”, il giovane Shinigami implorò il suo collega. “Ho un appuntamento e non voglio arrivare in ritardo… capisci, vero?”, fece l’occhiolino all’eccentrico uomo affianco a lui, che tirò un sospiro esasperato per tutta risposta.

“Dovresti iniziare a fissare i tuoi appuntamenti una mezzora _dopo_ la fine del tuo turno invece che _esattamente_ quando stacchi.”, lo rimproverò Grell. “Non è affatto carino far aspettare una signora! Dovresti saperlo! Dimmi, non ti ho insegnato nulla in tutti questi anni?!”

“È proprio per questo che ti sto chiedendo di coprirmi! Lo so bene che non è carino! … per favore! Prometto che sarà l’ultima volta!”, insistette il giovane.

“Lo dici tutte le volte, Ronnie! Se il mio Will lo scopre non sarai l’unico a pagarne le conseguenze. Vorrei ricordarti che sono stato ripreso due volte quest’anno per il tuo comportamento e la tua pigrizia e mancanza di responsabilità sul lavoro, e che l’ultima volta siamo stati costretti _entrambi_ a raccogliere _solo_ bambini, e per un mese intero! Non voglio una replica, grazie tante!”

“Ti prego, Senpai!”, implorò senza vergogna, e Ronald sapeva che Grell aveva un debole per lui e per il suo implorante sguardo da cerbiatto indifeso: l’aveva sempre avuto. “Dai, è solo un quarto d’ora prima della fine del turno! Ti prego ti prego ti prego, Senpai!”

E, com’era prevedibile, Grell, infine, cedette.

Dopotutto, a differenza sua, Ronald aveva cose migliori da fare alla fine del suo turno di quante non ne avesse lui…

Se solo il tempo avesse retto un altro po’, aveva intenzione di andare a trovare il suo Sebas-chan per flirtare e combattere un po’ con lui, ma in quelle condizioni, col trucco tutto colato e i capelli un vero disastro, non aveva nessuna intenzione di presentarsi a Villa Phantomhive! … quindi, tanto valeva tornarsene a casa e farsi un lungo bagno caldo… da solo, come al solito…

“E va bene…”, sospirò, “ma è l’ultima volta. E ascoltami bene, non sto scherzando, Ronnie. La prossima volta riporterò del tuo comportamento a Will senza pensarci su due volte. È una promessa.”

“Grazie grazie grazie! Promesso!!”, il giovane apprendista offrì un ampio sorriso al suo superiore e Grell non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di fargli un’ultima raccomandazione che Ronald aveva già aperto un portale ed era svanito dalla sua vista.

Quindi Grell sospirò per l’ennesima volta di quella giornata e controllò l’ora.

Tredici minuti all’ultima raccolta: era una fottuta prostituta.

Causa della morte: dissanguamento.

Evidentemente qualcuno covava del rancore verso quella sporca puttana…

Grell odiava le donne dal profondo del suo essere, e le bagasce più di tutte.

Era stato Jack lo Squartatore per qualcosa, in fondo…

Inoltre, era ormai qualche settimana che era particolarmente intollerante verso il mondo in generale, e quella dannata pioggia non aiutava affatto il suo stato d’animo irrequieto…

Sospirò.

… forse non avrebbe dovuto lasciar andare Ronald…

O forse, a ripensarci, era meglio così: in questo modo, in fondo, avrebbe potuto sfogarsi su quella fottuta donnaccia senza ripercussioni, e senza il pericolo che Will lo venisse a sapere…

Sogghignò a quel pensiero, ma presto la sua mente tornò a Madame Red – la _sua_ Madame Red – e un leggero lamento si liberò dalla sua gola prima che riuscisse a controllarlo.

Era in notti come quella, con degli incarichi come quello, che gli tornava alla memoria quell’effimero amore di – già – tre anni prima e, come ogni dannatissima volta, con quei ricordi tornava alla luce in tutta la sua potenza anche il suo rancore verso il marmocchio Phantomhive.

Quel dannato moccioso non solo aveva monopolizzato il suo Sebas-chan, ma l’aveva anche privato dell’unica creatura sulla faccia della Terra che avesse mai condiviso i suoi pensieri e le sue sensazioni così totalmente, dell’unica _donna_ che, invece del suo disdegno, si fosse guadagnata il suo amore, e che l’avesse mai amato di rimando.

Ma ancora, quando lei si era ritrovata a dover scegliere tra lui – che aveva dato via _tutto_ per lei, che aveva infranto tutte le leggi degli Shinigami per amor suo – e il moccioso, Ann aveva scelto il moccioso.

Perché mai tutti stravedessero per quel dannato ragazzino viziato davvero era qualcosa che andava oltre ogni sua comprensione!

Nel frattempo, nella strada sottostante, la prostituta aveva finalmente fatto la sua comparsa in compagnia di un uomo incappucciato.

Poi, pochi istanti dopo, un coltello comparve tra di loro, e sparì l’istante successivo nel ventre di quella vacca, aprendola in due.

Quando l’uomo scomparve nel dedalo di strade sotto di lui, Grell saltò giù dal tetto.

Accese la sua motosega e infilzò la donna, liberando così la Pellicola della sua vita.

“Bene bene bene!”, commentò a ciò che vide con melodrammatico sdegno. “Sembra proprio che te lo meritassi, mia cara!”

La sua Pellicola mostrava che, dopo aver scoperto di essere incinta, quella sporca puttana aveva avuto la malsana idea di provare a ricattare il suo cliente più abbiente, facendo passare la creatura che stava crescendo nel suo grembo per il figlio bastardo di costui…

“Vedi: questo è il motivo per cui non sopporto le donne!”, riprese con la sua predica rivolta alla cagna morente, un ampio e feroce ghigno stampato in faccia che metteva in mostra i suoi denti appuntiti in tutta la sua avversione per lei.

Poi, quando la Pellicola giunse infine al termine, sputando da un lato in un gesto davvero poco femminile mentre imprimeva il timbro “Completo” sul suo file, improvvisamente e senza pietà Grell infilò la sua mano libera all’interno della profonda ferita mortale nel ventre di quella baldracca e ravanò tra le sue viscere con macabro e perverso piacere finché non trovò ciò che cercava.

“Ora, femmina. Guarda!”, gridò all’involucro ormai vuoto di quella che era stata una donna fino a pochi istanti prima. “Questa povera creatura non nascerà mai per causa tua e della tua sconsideratezza!”, sibilò con sdegno e risentimento mentre continuò a sventolare il feto in faccia alla già morta puttana, la povera deforme creatura ancora connessa al corpo di lei tramite il cordone ombelicale.

Ma quella feccia umana di una donna, fortunatamente per lei, non dovette assistere alla scena.

Strillando il suo odio e la sua riprovazione, Grell riaccese la sua Motosega Della Morte e, in una furia e frenesia montanti, impalò la troia con tutte le sue forze nell’esatto punto in cui aveva già infierito con la sua mano guantata solo pochi istanti prima.

Ma questo non era ancora abbastanza per saziare la sua sete di sangue, così colpì il cadavere ai suoi piedi ancora e ancora finché la sua vittima non fu irriconoscibile e finché lui non fu coperto di sangue dalla testa ai piedi mentre la pioggia pensava a dilavare ciò che restava del rosso fiume che era fluito dentro di lei.

Stranamente, nonostante le grida strazianti di poco prima della donna e il suo stesso urlare, non era ancora passato nessuno a controllare cosa stesse succedendo.

Tuttavia, anche fosse, un normale passante avrebbe visto solamente una donna a terra e il suo cadavere dilaniato da una forza sconosciuta… cosa che avrebbe spaventato a morte qualunque povero sfortunato cristiano che si fosse malauguratamente trovato a passare di lì in quel momento!

Poi, improvvisamente, il suono di una risata sguaiata fece bloccare Grell di colpo, la motosega ancora rombante a mezz’aria.

Lentamente abbassò il braccio armato e, altrettanto lentamente, si voltò. L’ombra del ghigno che sembrava aprirgli in due la faccia aleggiava ancora sul suo viso, ma i suoi occhi erano già diventati lo specchio perfetto della sua irritazione: la cosa che detestava di più al mondo dopo le donne in generale era venir interrotto.

“Mi hai rovinato il divertimento, vecchio strambo. Sei contento, adesso?”, si lamentò, ma le sue parole non fecero altro che far ridere ancora più forte l’altro uomo, appollaiato sul tetto alle sue spalle.

“E piantala di ridere, pazzo dinosauro! Non sono in vena di avere a che fare con te oggi, quindi saresti così carino da voltare i tacchi e tornare da dove sei venuto, ovunque fosse?”

Improvvisamente la risata morì così com’era iniziata, ma il ghigno da matto da legare sul volto dell’uomo dalla folta e lunga chioma argentea non accennò a svanire.

“Grell. Sutcliff.”, sospirò suggestivamente.

Sembrò godersi il sapore del nome del rosso sul palato, e questo fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena di Grell nonostante tutto.

Ma era troppo infastidito per ammettere che le sue difese stavano scemando…

Undertaker poteva essere dannatamente sexy alle volte, ma lui odiava _davvero_ _moltissimo_ venir interrotto!

“Vecchiaccio---” fu tutto ciò che riuscì a replicare, la sua motosega, ora lungo il fianco, ancora minacciosamente rombante, quando, con un movimento troppo veloce anche per gli standard del rosso, Undertaker comparve a pochi centimetri da lui e, prima che Grell potesse muovere un solo muscolo, spense la sua Falce della Morte con un ghigno ora impossibilmente ampio stampato in faccia.

… come se avesse saputo fin dall’inizio ciò che Grell aveva cercato di nascondere con la sua risposta pungente di poco prima…

Per un secondo, la Morte Rossa si domandò se Undertaker non fosse in grado di _annusare_ le emozioni dato che era cieco come una talpa, ma, in qualche modo, sembrava sempre un passo avanti agli altri…

Sbuffò a quel suo stesso pensiero; poi alzò il mento nel vano tentativo di guardare la Morte Argentea negli occhi, ma la sola cosa che riuscì a cogliere fu la parte finale della cicatrice che spaccava in due il volto di quel disertore e che faceva capolino fuori dalla lunga frangia che gli copriva gli occhi e il naso; e, prima che se ne accorgesse, Grell aveva smesso di respirare.

Meri secondi dopo – anche se il tempo, in qualche modo, sembrava essersi dilatato da quando Undertaker si era fatto così vicino – il vecchio Shinigami si chinò su di lui e annusò Grell dietro l’orecchio, sfiorandolo appena ma stando attento ad evitare un contatto diretto.

…era ancora un gentiluomo, dopotutto!

“Odori di sangue e pioggia.”, commentò  quell’ovvietà, il suo fastidioso sorriso da demente sempre lì, come una rassicurante costante, in un certo senso.

Grell avrebbe voluto rispondergli a tono, ma – stranamente – si trovò incapace di trovare la giusta replica.

“Una vera fortuna che il pivellino avesse altri piani per la serata…”, continuò Undertaker dopo un lungo istante di silenzio, il suo sorriso che lentamente diventava sempre più compiaciuto. “Non pensi anche tu, mia rosa?”, implicò.

“Non sono-----tuo”, concluse Grell dopo un acuto grido di sorpresa quando si ritrovò all’improvviso contro il petto del grigio Shinigami, un solido braccio di lui avvolto attorno al suo busto a sorreggerlo. Poi, l’istante successivo, erano entrambi sullo stesso tetto su cui Grell si era appostato nell’attesa che giungesse l’ora della sua ultima raccolta della giornata.

Pochi secondi dopo, il rosso sentì delle voci provenire dal vicolo sotto di loro.

Il ghigno di Undertaker divenne ancora più ampio quando, lasciando finalmente andare Grell ma non allontanandosi da lui, alzò una mano in modo tale da scostare il lungo ciuffo dai propri occhi.

…la sua arma segreta…

Incollò il suo sguardo a quello del rosso e piegò sensualmente il capo da un lato.

“Mmmh”, ponderò, “ti andrebbe dunque di diventare finalmente mio?”, offrì, e Grell scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.

“Sei sicuro di riuscire a soddisfare i miei bisogni, vecchio? Inoltre, poco fa mi hai interrotto sul più bello mentre stavo dando libero sfogo alle mie necessità, e ora ho ancora un sacco di tensione accumulata che ha bisogno impellente di una valvola di sfogo… Voglio che tu sappia che, ad ogni modo, non mi considererò responsabile se domattina non sarai in grado di aprire il tuo negozio…”, suggerì con un sorriso sornione e con uno sguardo che era tutto una promessa e Undertaker si limitò ad afferrargli il mento tra le dita e a calarsi su di lui per raccogliere un bacio.

“Vuoi scommettere?”, gli chiese infine con un sogghigno che la sapeva lunga di fronte allo scompiglio emotivo che aveva creato nella Morte Rossa con un misero gioco di lingua.

“Volentieri! Ma spostiamoci da qui… odio la pioggia…”


End file.
